


Thee, O Love, with Hidden Torch

by Sineala



Category: The Eagle (2011)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Movie(s), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esca teases Marcus... in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thee, O Love, with Hidden Torch

**Author's Note:**

> For Kink Bingo; the square is "teasing." Thanks to Carmarthen and Lishan for cheerleading and nitpicking, and Lysimache for pointing me in the direction of a title. (It's from Richard Burton's translation of the Priapea.)

"I know you," Esca whispers in Marcus' ear. The feel of his breath makes Marcus shiver. Everything is making Marcus shiver. "And I know exactly how much you can take, Marcus, so there's no point in begging, is there?"

And Esca pulls his hand away. Again. Even the barely-there touch of his fingers on Marcus' cock was torture, was not enough, and now he is deprived entirely--

Marcus tries not to whimper into the stillness of the darkened bedroom. He has not told his uncle, whose house they are still living in, about his relationship with his freedman, and this would not be a good way for him to find out. But Esca is not exactly aiding him in his goal to be silent.

Esca had started with a few slow, easy, very light strokes. They had been entertaining at first, even pleasant. He knows Esca knows how he likes it: Esca had watched him touch himself, his hand on himself heavy and fast. This is nothing more than a tease. And Marcus has been patient, has waited for Esca to stop fooling about and _touch_ him or lick him or fuck him or do anything at all. But Esca continues to play about, touching him here and there and never _enough_ and it is driving him mad--

"Stop teasing," he hisses, and thrusts his hips up, urgently, seeking Esca's hand, Esca's body, anything.

Esca lifts his head, and through light afforded him the small window he can see Esca's lips part in a dangerous smile. "Oh, Marcus," Esca says, and he sounds so affectionate and at the same time wonderfully, wonderfully cruel. "It's not teasing if I promise to make good on it, is it?"

Marcus considers this, or tries to, though it is difficult to think about anything other than his own burning need. He doesn't think he's ever been this hard before. He doesn't think anyone has, and, oh, he has to come, he has to--

He shoves his head back, twisting; against the side of his face, the sheets are damp with his own sweat. "Please," he gasps. "Please, Esca, I can't."

"You can." Esca sounds calm, almost contemplative, and he bites Marcus' neck hard. If the pain was supposed to distract him, it had the opposite effect. It feels good. It all feels good, everything does, and it is too much and not enough at the same time. "I know you can. You'll like it. Trust me."

And Esca is lying on one of his arms and has pinned the other one above his head, so it isn't as if he can do anything about it. If he's going to get to come at all, clearly it will be as Esca chooses.

"I trust you," he says, because of course he does, after everything they've been through, everything they are, "but please--"

Esca gives him a glare that he certainly does not mean, because there is another smile with it. "Be good, Marcus. What did I say about begging?"

But he seems to have decided it is acceptable for Marcus to beg, because finally, finally, his free hand slides down Marcus' chest, across his stomach, and brushes Marcus' aching cock. Just the barest touch is wonderful, with Esca's fingertips stroking all along the length of him, like a warm breeze on the coldest days. And he can almost, almost come, he is so close, if Esca touched a little higher, pressed a little harder--

"Almost," he gasps out, and he can feel it beginning to build within him, slowly. "Almost, yes, please--"

Esca drops his hand away again and Marcus' groan turns into an agonized hiss of frustration. He sinks back onto the mattress and tries to breathe, because if his heart is racing like this surely it will burst. What an embarrassing way to die.

"Not yet."

And Esca, damn him, is smirking at him.

"I hate you," Marcus informs him, managing barely to pant out the words.

This does not seem to dissuade Esca either. "You love me," he counters, and Marcus promptly forgets the unfortunate bit of poetry that the words call to mind as soon as Esca bites his ear. Esca figured out his weakness fairly early on, and likes to exploit it whenever possible. "And I love touching you, Marcus," he adds, sliding his palm along Marcus' hip. "Be patient. It will be worth it."

Marcus is beyond niceties at this point. "I know -- mmm -- somewhere else you could touch me," he suggests, as his body tries to turn toward Esca's hand.

Surprisingly, Esca moves his weight off Marcus and lets him push into his hand, and Marcus is only aware of the touch, the feel of Esca against him as he thrusts into his hand again and again, harder, and it isn't going to take much, not much at all, yes, right there, as Esca's fingers slide slickly over the head of his cock and he is trembling and shaking and--

Gone. Esca's hand is gone again, and he is still shaking, and he can't think, there are no words, there is nothing in him except an all-consuming need--

"Esca," he moans, and he doesn't care who hears him as long as Esca does, as long as Esca does something, because he is going to die if Esca does not touch him.

Suddenly Esca shifts off him entirely, and Marcus wonders for a terrified moment if Esca is leaving him like this, wanton and begging for it, but then he feels him settle and sprawl lower, across his legs--

"You're shaking." Esca sounds pleased with himself, and Marcus can almost see the outline of his head as he leans forward--

And, oh, Esca's mouth is on him, exactly perfect, and for once tonight he does not take it away, does not stop. Marcus is near enough now that Esca has to do nothing except be there, his lips closed warm and wet over him. Esca barely touches him and Marcus is shaking harder and coming, and coming, and he isn't stopping. At some point Esca lifts his head and Marcus is still trembling, still spending himself across his stomach and maybe Esca's face--

Eventually it dies away and Marcus collapses back onto the bed, completely sated. He isn't sure if he will ever stop shaking. He thinks Esca is still smirking at him, but he's earned it. This time.

"Oh," breathes Esca, absolutely enthralled, and perhaps he isn't smirking after all. His voice is low and rough with desire. "You're-- that's-- I have to--"

And then he says nothing else for long moments, but Marcus feels him move against him, fast and rough and rhythmic, and Marcus wishes he could see him. He likes to watch Esca; he's done it enough in front of him that Marcus can picture this well enough, Esca's long fingers tighten around his cock, Esca is snapping his hips up high and wild, then his hand closes tighter, and his hips move faster still. Esca groans as he brings himself off, and the sound goes all through Marcus. It makes him wish he could come again, listening to Esca.

After a while Esca uncurls himself and turns around, crawling up the length of Marcus' body, the better to nestle up to him.

"Well?" Esca asks, his voice lazy with contentment, as he splays a proprietary arm across Marcus' chest. "You liked it?"

"Mmm," Marcus manages, already half-asleep.

"That's good," Esca says, cheerfully, "because tomorrow we can try it for longer."

"You're going to kill me," Marcus mumbles into Esca's hair. "You're going to kill me and then you'll be sorry because I'll be dead. From lust. Don't put that on my grave."

Esca only laughs, and that is the last thing Marcus is aware of before he drifts into sleep.


End file.
